Salvezza
by face-catcher
Summary: Lovino(S. Italy) and his brother Feli(N. Italy) lost their parents years ago and find themselves hunted down and all alone but, when a mysterious Spaniard comes into their lives, can Lovino learn to trust this man and learn to love him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
In case y'all didn't know:  
Lovino= S. Italy  
Felicano= N. Italy  
Vendor/Childern= not important  
Stranger=...  
Papa= Vatican city**

**Ok, second story. I've been wanting to post this forever. Hope y'all like it, Imma shut up now.**

* * *

"_Fratello_, please don't go..." Lovino heard his little brother wine, pulling at the elders tattered shirt as Lovino loaded his pistol in front of the fire.

"You know I have to go Feli, we have to get food from somewhere don't we?" Lovino explained gently, not looking up from the weapon.

"But what if you don't come back?" Felicano protested weakly, tightening his grip on Lovino's shirt desperately.

Looking up, Lovino saw the fear painted across his brothers face as clearly as the tears rolling down his face. _'He always did cry too easily...' _Lovino thought to himself as he finished loading the gun and slipped it into the holster at his hip.

Gathering the younger into his arms, Lovino began to rock them back and forth, whispering comforting Italian in Feli's ears.

After a few more moments, Lovino pulled back, looking his little brother in the eye. "This is gonna be like every other time I go out: you're gonna stay here and mind the fire..." Lovino leaned forward and let their foreheads rest togeather for a moment and the two took a moment to just breath in the other before Lovino pulled back, brushed the youngers bangs away from his face.

"And I will be back before you know it. Lovino promised placing a kiss on both cheeks. "Just a little longer, _fratellino. _I promise."'

Nodding, Felicano released his grip on the other and drew himself to the back of the cave, trying to put on a brave face for his brother.

Giving a rare smile, Lovino nodded. "Good boy. " he turned and walked to the edge of the rock formation stopping and turning back to his little brother. "I'll be back soon."

And, Lovino disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Slipping his way through the crowd, Lovino kept his head down and ears tuned the people around him, he could hear people talking about schools and prices and new news and old news, but Lovino didn't care about that.

Lovino cared about the open aired shoppe.

Not looking up, Lovino could smell cherries and apricots, he could smell zucchini and eggplant, and fresh-baked pastries.

He could hear the soft chatter in his own, smooth tongue making small talk and bartering prices.

Lovino could _feel _he could _sence _the presence of people around him, enough, he knew, to hide his movements but not too many to prevent an escape if he needed to, which he shouldn't but detection was _always_ possible.

Slipping his way through the crowd, Lovino carefully selected his "perchance", tucking ripe tomatoes, and peppers, taking his time to check for color and ripeness.

He was just a careful in selecting fruits, letting nectarines and plums nestle themselves next to the vegetables in his pocket.

Finished, Lovino let himself just wonder around for a moment, so as not to look suspicious before stepping lightly out of the store, undetected.

But the stupid brats playing tag by the entrance had other ideas.

Getting themselves right under his feet, Lovino couldn't help tripping over the snot-nosed nuisances and just barely managing to twist his body and prevent the stolen goods from being bruised.

He couldn't, however, prevent the precious food from scattering across the street.

Scrambling, Lovino gathered as much as he could afford before the clerk saw him.

He didn't get far.

It only took a moment before the thick voice rang out.

"GET BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"

But, Lovino was already gone, racing through the crowd with ease and grace, tucking his prize into the folds of his pack before slinging the thing onto his back to let his hands free.

Chancing a glance back, Lovino almost couldn't smother a laugh at the sight of the oversized vendor trying to force his way though the crowd and Lovino thanked God that he was the size he was.

But, by turning his head, Lovino didn't see the man in front of him until it hit him.

Literally.

And they both ended up on their asses.

Lovino, again, managed to protect his stolen goods, this time keeping them in the bag, while the idiot he'd run into cracked his head against the ground with an audible smack.

"Ow..." he whined, holding his head tentatively as he pushed him self upright, eyes shut.

Lovino didn't know why he wasn't gone by now, until the idiot opened his eyes, and Lovino couldn't move.

Despite being tear-filled and confused, this man's eyes were the brightest green Lovino had ever seen, and they stopped him in his placed, memorized by a memory.

This idiot, this man, he was something else.

Dark hair, almost black, curled around his face in a bed-head style Lovino forced himself not to reach out and touch, if only to see if it was as soft as it looked.

His eyes were like emeralds, like fresh green grass, like his fathers had been, so many years ago.

Lovino glared, he would _not _fall for it. So what if their eyes looked the same? This man was _not_ papa, Lovino wouldn't fall for it and forced himself to come to his senses.

And a good thing he did. Lovnio could hear the vendor closing in, the few seconds reminiscing had cost him precious time and ground he had to move.

Now.

Turning back to the man in front of him, Lovino saw the confusion in emerald-green eyes and he couldn't help himself from taking one, last, long look, one more look at the man that was not papa but was close enough-

_NO!_

Run.

Lovinio's body moved with practiced, unconscious ease, chest expanding, best to get air now, while he could, knees flexible and tense, light on his feet ready to run, to doge, to survive.

Lovino ran.

The stranger stopped him.

A single, tanned hand twisted itself around Lovino's shirt and the knife on his belt came to life in his hand.

It was survival, instinct.

So way did Lovino feel like he had betrayed?

_'Papa...'_

* * *

"Feliciano!" Lovino called, setting down his pack and looking around for his brother.

"_Fratello_!" he didn't have to look long, the energetic Italian jumping on Lovinio's back.

Taking a moment to just hold one another, Lovino breathed in his little brothers sent.

After the death of their parents and youngest brother at a break-in in their house, the two learned how to appreciate and love what they had, _who _they had.

Pulling back, Lovino placed a kiss on both of his brothers cheeks while his little brother reached up, framing Lovino's face with small, fragile hands.

"Are you hurt, Lovino?" Feliciano asked, eyes searching Lovnio's face.

Placing a soft kiss on his little brothers forehead, Lovnio gave a small smile.

"No, _fratellino, _I'm not hurt." leaning their foreheads togeather for a moment and closing their eyes, Lovino collected his brother into his arms and let them sink to the floor.

After a moment, Lovino broke the comfortable silence.

"You wanna see what I got?" he asked his brother, pulling back and lifting one side of his mouth up in a smirk.

"Yes!" Feli answered, jumping up from Lovino's lap.

"Alright." Lovino laughed as Feliciano began to dig through his bag, freezing when that strange man's eyes flashed past his eyes.

_'Stop this.'_ Lovino commanded himself. _'He's no one. He's not Papa, he's not some guardian angel, he's not going to save you or Feli, so stop thinking about it. Now!'_

"_Fratello_, are you alright?" Feliciano asked, moving away from Lovino's bag to reach out and touch Lovino again.

"Yeah, sorry Feli, I'm fine." Lovino said, ruffling Feli's hair. "So, what did you find?"

* * *

_Fratello-_Big brother (Italian)

_fratellino-_little brother (Italian)

**A/N: before I forget: Hetalia= I don't own.**

**Anyway.**

**So, this fic was inspired by my love for Lovino(S. Italy) and the inner workings of his mind, so, _Salvezza_was born.**

**Despite the fact that I've written, what 4 chapters for _Heroe_I still ended up typing this up, like three times because I keep forgetting to save it. ^_^;**

**So.**

**Like with all my other fics y'all don't have to leave three million reviews to get me to update, Imma be as constant as I can with updates.**

**Speaking of which.**

**Imma be working on this story for a bit till I get it caught up with _Heroe_so updates on that story'll be a bit slow.**

**Anyway, Imma shut up now, I think that's all I needed to say to y'all so Imma go work on ch.2, save this thing first, and see y'all later.**

_**Ja ne **_**(see you)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Incase you didn't know  
Mama= I have no idea ^.^;  
Papa= Vatican City  
Fratellino= Seborga  
nonno= Grandpa Rome  
Hetalia= I don't own**

**Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

"Feli." Lovino spoke up suddenly, after taking a few moments to eat some of the stolen goods out of his pack.

"_Si?_" Feliciano responded innocently, looking up from the tomato he held in his hands.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Lovino offered, staring heatedly into the thick foliage. _'Something's wrong here...' _he thought to himself, eyes scanning. _'I know it...'_

"_Si!_" the young Italian cried, oblivious to his brothers tense form and heated glare, Feliciano jumped up and grabbed his _Fratello's _hand, all but dragging him out into the woods. "Let's go!"

* * *

_"FELICIANO!" _Lovino whisper-screamed, honey-gold eyes scanning the undergrowth for the familiar head of light brown hair.

"Feli." Lovino called again, the call louder, sharper, a warning.

"_S-Si?" _came the sheepish response as Feli poked his head up to look at his big brother, eyes wide and a sweet smile gracing his lips.

Making his way over to his little brother, Lovino delivered a sharp slap to the back of Feliciano's head.

"Ow..." the younger whined, clutching his head pitifully. "That hurt!"

"Good," Lovino replied shortly. "Maybe now you won't take off on me."

Feliciano sniffed, releasing his head and directing his attention to the ground.

"_Mi dispiace, fratello, _I'm sorry..." Feliciano whimpered sadly, using the backs of his hands to wipe at his eyes and cheeks.

Sighing, Lovino turned back to his little brother, prying small, grimy hands away from wet cheeks and beginning to collect the warm salt water on his own, calloused thumbs.

"Feli..." Lovino sighed, patiently, fondly. "You know why I'm mad, right?" he asked, gently tilting the youngers head up. Lovino locked eyes with his younger brother.

Giving a small nod in response, Feliciano began stuttering out the lecture.

"I-if you can't s-see me, th-then you, you can't pro-protect me and, and I could get, I could get..." Feli started sobbing again, tears streaming down his cheek with renewed sorrow.

"You could get hurt, they could take you." Lovino finished for the younger. "If I don't know where you are then I can't know if your okay, I can't protect you." leaning their heads together, Lovino tried to get his point across.

"I already lost mama and papa and our _Fratellino, _I _can't _loose you too, Feli, I just can't."

"I'm sorry _Fratello, _I'm really sorry!" Feliciano cried, pouncing onto his brother to bury his face into the elders chest.

"I know you are, Feli. I-" Lovino broke off. "Feliciano, hush!" Lovino whispered, trying to quiet the sobbing Italian.

"W-What...?" Feli trailed off questioningly.

"Hush." Lovino murmured, pressing down on his brother's head until Feliciano sunk down into the thick undergrowth.

Giving Feliciano a long, steady stare, their sign language for _"Stay here"_, Lovino turned away suddenly and began to creep towards the almost silent mummer coming through the trees.

Doing his best to pinpoint the location of the soft voices, Lovino quickly found himself facing an old cabin, not surprized, for it had been here longer than they had, Lovino began to circle around the man-made foundation.

And gasped.

Peering through the window, Lovino caught glimpse of three men within the buildings interior, quickly ducking back down from panic and force of habit.

With a curse, Lovino chanced another look.

And let out another long string of curses upon finding who inhabited the interior.

Inside the old-fashioned cabin, a Spaniard, the same Spaniard that had run into Lovino earlier, he and his two bastard friends where renting out the stupid thing. No one had lived in there for years.

_'Shit!' _Lovino thought, slipping back into the shadows and towards his brother.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Feli?" Loino called, scanning the undergrowth for his brother.

"_Si?_" the soft, slightly frightened voice of his younger brother never sounded so good to him, so much like a lullaby on a stormy night. "_Fratello?" _Feliciano whimpered, wrapping his fingers up in the elders tattered shirt, gazing up at him with wide, slightly panicked doe-eyes. _"Fratello, _what happened?"

Cupping the youngers face between dirty, calloused palms, Lovino prayed that he would be strong enough to protect his little brother... Lovino prayed he wouldn't have to be.

"Feliciano, listen to me." Lovino spoke smoothly, evenly, lowering his voice into a soft, slow hum that he hoped would bring comfort to his f_ratellino_. "I need you to be stong and brave, I need you to be a big boy for me. Do you think you can do that?" _'Please say yes...'_

Starring up at him, Feliciano's wide, frightened eyes seemed to light up with tears and panic and Lovino began to inwardly panic himself. _'What is he says no...?' _then, Feliciano, his perfect, beautiful little brother, steeled himself.

"_Si." _Feliciano replied, fingers curled into tight fists at his sides, back ramrod straight, chin up, eyes level, then, after a moment, worry seeped into his being and he inclined his head slightly, doe-eyes blinking up at him slowly. "But, why _fratello? _Why do I have to be strong and brave? Why do I have to be a big boy? What happened?"

Looking down at the pure, sweet soul in front of him, Lovino couldn't stop himself from placing two small kisses on each of his brothers cheeks, and one more on his forehead.

"Come Feli. We can talk when we get home."

* * *

"What?" Feliciano whimpered, gazing wide-eyed, and frightened at Lovino who placed his hands on the youngers shoulders.

"Feli, listen to me okay?" Feliciano nodded. "They will _not _get you. They are not gonna get me. No one has even _lived _ in that thing for _years. _So, we're gonna hole up right here for the night, I'll go to town tomorrow, you'll _stay here_ and we'll just wait them out, no one ever wants to come out here into the middle of nowhere with wild animals and whatnot, they want to see the cities. We're gonna be perfectly alright, Feliciano, just like we always are." inclining his head, Lovino tipped Feliciano's head up to look at him. "Okay?"

Wide eyes filled with tears that Lovino caught on his thumbs. "_Fratello!_" Feliciano cried, falling against the elder. "Please, please. Don't let them get us!"

"They won't Feli, I promise. Look, why don't you come with me to get some firewood for the night and I'll sing you some of _nonno's_ old lullabies, just like before." taking a moment to hold his brother back, Lovino looked down at Feliciano, tipping his brother's head up and rubbing his thumb back and forth across the youngers cheek bone. "Okay?"

"_Si,_ okay _fratello!_" Feliciano nodded, pulling away and taking Lovino's hand and taking off, back towards the cave's entrance, bouncing on his heels.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I am SO sorry for taking so long on this I had major writers block and shit happened, anyway.**

**This happens... a lot. I'll get started on a story and get all excited and then... I... just kind of loose it...**

**But I won't give up! Imma stick with this if it kills me! **

**...Which it probably will... oh well.**

**Yeah so with summer coming up I should be a little more consistent... or not depending on how things go.**

**But, since I finished this chapter, maybe I'll get at least started on the 3rd one.**

**So, on that note, Imma do that and sign off here.**

_**Ja ne **_**(see you)**


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you didn't know:  
****Hetalia=not mine  
Lovino=(currently)15; (Flash back)8  
Feliciano=(currently)13; (Flash back)6  
youngest brother(Seborga)=(currently)dead; (Flash back)4**

* * *

As the sun set behind the trees, Lovino set to work on lighting the fire and setting up for the night: firewood: stacked, food, cloths: packed, knives: sharp and on his person, gun: cleaned, loaded and sitting comfortably in the holster on his hip.

Lovino nodded in satisfaction as the flame finally took and began to emanate warmth and soft light. He sat there for a while, just taking a moment to collect himself before he stood and made his way outside.

"Feli!" Lovino called softly, watching his brother look at him for a moment before bouncing over to him. Feliciano had removed his shirt and now opened the cloth to his elder brother.

"Look what I found _fratello_!" he exclaimed happily, beaming up at Lovino. Touching one of his brothers hands to keep him still, Lovino peered at the contents of his brothers makeshift basket before grinning and taking a handful of the cherries inside and throwing one of them into his mouth.

"Good boy, Feli." he praised, patting Feliciano on the head like one would a dog.

Giggling happily at the praise, Feliciano darted back into the cave to set the berries in his backpack for later and was currently sitting by the small fire, warming his hands.

Loivno sighed inwardly, rolling his eyes fondly at his brother. Feliciano's shirt would need to be washed now but he really was such a good boy. Watching the suns final rays creep down past the horizon, Lovino wondered how he could have saddled his perfect little brother with a life like this.

_'I'm so sorry, Feli. You don't deserve to live with such a horrible brother...you really don't...'_

* * *

With the loss of the sun came the loss of Feliciano's big boy act.

With the arrival of darkness and shadows came fear and tears.

Lovino prayed for the sun to rise as he alternated between feeding the fire and holding his brother.

The two of them had arranged themselves like when they were younger, when storms would shake the ground and light up the sky. Feliciano sat in his big brothers lap, his head shoved up under Lovino's chin, both hands clapped over his mouth as he sobbed, Lovino's own hands wrapped around Feliciano's waist and the back of his head as he rocked both of them back and forth.

Long ago, when they still had a house, and parents, and a younger brother, both younger brothers would always run to Lovino when thunder storms started to brew. Lovino hated how, at the first rumble of thunder or flash of lightning both of his brothers would come crying to him, I mean don't most children run to their parents? But, Lovino couldn't stay mad at his little brothers and they would tangle themselves up so thoroughly that you couldn't tell where one brother started and the other ended or how the third one even fit in the mix. Their parents would find them there, cooing at Lovino about how "cute" they were and "what a good big brother" Lovino was and Lovino couldn't do a thing about it because of his brothers.

Back then, Lovino thought it was stupid to be afraid of thunder and lightning.

Of corse now, he didn't think it quite so stupid anymore...

Feliciano had wanted to cook... something, Lovino couldn't remember now what it was, and they needed some kind of ingreadent or more of something so, mama and papa left for the market leaving Feliciano to stir the pot, the baby of the family to watch cartoons, and Lovino to watch over both of them.

It was then that mother nature decided to fuck up and send a thunder-storm much too close to their house, his four-year old baby brother started crying, Feliciano wasn't far behind begging to go to Lovino's room.

Feliciano didn't remember he had left the burner on.

Lightning struck the dry roof moment's later.

Three minutes after that, Lovino smelled smoke.

Lovino went downstairs to see where the smell was coming from, Feliciano on his heels, and the baby still in the room with one of his ratty stuffed animals.

Lovino _thought_ it was something stupid and Feliciano related, like he had forgotten about the burner and whatever was in the pot was now burned.

He never imagined that is was the kitchen as a whole that was burning.

Feliciano had darted into the flames with a cry for his own stuffed kitty-cat that was probably nothing but ash at this point and Lovino heard his youngest brother begin to cry, but Lovino brushed it off, deciding Feliciano was more important.

Diving into the flames behind his little brother, Lovino grabbed the back of Feliciano's shirt pulling him back so hard they both stumbled and landed on their asses, coughing in an attempt to clear their lungs of black smoke.

They heard their brothers cries turn into screams of pain and fear and Lovino took off running.

By the time they got there Lovino's door was nothing but flames.

Feliciano dropped to his knees and sobbed.

Lovino picked him up and carried him outside.

There, they met their parents, the police, firefighters, and paramedics, mama and papa demanded to know what happened and where their baby was. Lovino pointed mutely to the burning house and both parents raced towards the house with orders to "Stay with your big brother, Feliciano!" and "Take care of him, Lovino!"

A medic tried to pry a still sobbing Feliciano off of Lovino.

Lovino bit three medics, punched five firefighters and three police officers, and kicked two more where the sun don't shine.

Both brothers took off into the trees and disappeared, refusing to reemerge for forty-eight hours.

Lovino hid Feliciano in a tree before heading off towards the house to see if anything could be salvaged, nothing could, he stole two backpacks from a nearby yard sale and caught sight of the front page of a newspaper that told of the fire that destroyed the house, killing three, two more were categorized as missing.

That was seven years ago.

Seven years ago, eight-year old Lovino lost his home, killed his parents and baby brother and damned six-year-old Feliciano to the life of a thief.

Fifteen year old Lovino was now terrified of thunder, more so of lightning.

Feliciano didn't know and still came running to Lovino for comfort when thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, oblivious to the tremors rocking Lovino's own body.

* * *

The night drug on for years, it seemed, but Lovino could sence morning even through the pitch-black of night.

Feliciano let loose another gut-wrenching sob, pressing further into his brother.

Lovino hushed him softly in Italian. _"They're not gonna get ya Feli, they're not gonna get either one of us. I promise."_

Feliciano cried, Lovino cooed, and the man at the entrance gasped.

* * *

**A/N: I feel awful... I just kill the Vatican, Feliciano's mother, Seborga and both Feliciano and Lovino's innocence. **

**Anyway one more ch. and then ****Heroe**** updates will start coming in as well, shit... Imma have to start juggling ****Salvatore**** and ****Heilig**** updates soon too... oh that's gonna be fun (not sure if I mean that sarcastically or not)**

**So, I wanna thank all of y'all for being so patient with my very slow, crappy updates and leaving those awesome reviews, it means the world to me. I don't wanna let any of y'all down so Imma start on ch. 4 then start reupdating ****Heroe**** for y'all.**

**So, till then **_Ja ne_** (see you).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
in case you didn't know:  
Hetalia=not mine  
Grandpa=Grandpa Rome**

**I think I'm starting to get the hang of this...**

* * *

Lovino was on his feet in an instant, shoving his brother behind him, rougher than he ment to in his haste, and Lovino could feel Feliciano's fingers curl around his tattered shirt with one hand, and knew that the other had reached up to rub at his eyes to clear his sight should Lovino tell him to run, trying to quiet himself as the sobs still rocked his body.

Lovino forced himself to be calm. He would frighten Feliciano further if he let panic slip though, so, he took deep breaths through his nose and out through his mouth, struggling to steady his heart.

The loaded pistol at his hip suddenly came to life in his hand and he cradled it gently, expertly, confidently, his brain was numb. Lovino knew he didn't have to think about this, he didn't need to. Gun: out, in his hand, safety: unlocked, first bullet: fired. No time wasted on aiming or warnings, if you got shot it was your own damn fault.

However, Lovino was not some kind of mindless murderer, he knew to point the guns muzzle far enough away from the intruder to miss him but close enough to scare him, badly, even on a wild draw like this.

"Out." Lovino spoke calmly, sharply, softly, he was in control of this situation and this strange man knew it, he would obey Lovino now or suffer the consequences.

The intruder took a single step back but he moved no further.

Lovino's gut tied itself in knots.

Feliciano whimpered, terrified, his fingers tightening around Lovino's shirt.

Why was this man not getting the fuck out of dodge while he could? Any other person would have turned their sorry ass around before Lovino could even fire his first shot, was it shock? Or, a better question, why did Lovino not pull the trigger again? aim the muzzle this time? teach this stupid man not to mess with anybody on the firing end of a gun?

"You..." The stranger breathed, his Spanish accent familiar, but Lovino couldn't place it at this time as he readied his finger on the guns trigger again, prepared to fire a second shot.

"I saw you, before-" and Lovino recognized him too, that damn bastard with eyes like his father and a smile like his grandfather, the one from the market place, the one from the cabin.

Lovino pulled the trigger, the bullet spraying up rock and dirt right where the Spaniard's feet had been moments before, a second warning, more dangerous but the idiot somehow managed to dodge the bullet, stumbling back with a shriek that would have put a little girl's to shame, or at least Feli's, speaking of...

Feliciano gave off his own frightened cry as Lovino strode away from his brother towards the intruding Spaniard in only a few long, calm, even strides, pressing the guns muzzle against the others forehead.

"Out!" This time Lovino lost his temper, this man would leave now, as commanded, or, Lovino _would _shoot him, he didn't care if his baby brother was here or not, this man's brains would paint the wall in red if he didn't move right now, no more warnings. _'three strikes and your out, bastard...'_

And, as if he could read Lovino's mind, that stupid Spaniard finally took off from where he stood and disappeared in seconds.

Lovino remained where he stood, panting slightly, his fists clenched, his jaw tense, '_that was scary...'_

"_Fratello..?_" Feliciano called tentatively from where he stood, unsure as to whether he could move towards his brother or not. Lovino continued to stare after the Spaniard for a moment before finally approaching his brother.

"It's okay, Feli, he won't come back, I'm sure." Lovino placed a hand on Feliciano's head like one would a dog, his brother tilting his head back to gaze at Lovino curiously.

"You didn't shoot him." it wasn't a question. "You gave him thee warning's. Three. You rarely give anyone one." yes, he could do math...

Feeling his face grow hot in a unnessary "kid caught in the cookie jar" blush, Lovino pushed aside his brother, sitting down heavily in front of the fire and slowly feeding it a long stick.

"Yeah, so?" what's with the fucking interrogation?

"He had eyes like papa did, didn't he?" don't be damn nonchalant about it. What's your point? "He reminds you of papa, doesn't he, you've seen him before." How the fuck did you- "You jumped when he said he knew you."

Fuck...

"L-look, just because I let him off easy doesn't mean anything, alright?" Lovino stood, cupping his brothers face between his hands. "He is still a human and still a man and still not trustworthy, he's probably some half-wash tourist and, with any luck, he won't try to fuck with us again, it'll be fine. Okay?" this Spanish bastard would leave and things would go back to normal... maybe... yeah.

"If you say so Lovi~" Feliciano practically sang, dancing away. "But I think you like him." wipe that stupid grin off your face, damn it!

"Why the fuck would you think that!?" Lovino snarled, he had half a mind to pull that pistol out on his brother.

But, when Feliciano turned back towards him, all joking light was gone from his eyes and only seriousness cloaked his features, Lovino decided he didn't like that look on his brother...

"Because you had no intention of shooting him, did you?." not a question a simple state of fact, the last bit tacked on at the end to make Lovino squirm and think about what he didn't wanna think about.

"Of corse I was gonna shoot him! I was gonna blow his sorry brains out!" Lovino shouted

"You stared after him for a long time Lovino. Something tells me this isn't gonna be as simple as you say, he'll be back."

Damn it, Feliciano...

Lovino decided he liked his brother better stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Le gasp, I made Feli intelligent... ...Cool!**

**anyway, I finally figured out how to check out the traffic stats on FF and oh. meh. gersh. y'all are awesome! I can't believe how many people are actually reading this.**

**Wow, so, back on topic, now that _Salvezza _is caught up with _Heroe_my next update should be for the later, Feli's story, _Salvatore_and Doitsu's _Heilig_will appear, probably in that order and then I'll have to juggle all four... I'm not sure if I've already mentioned any of that.**

**so, that said, imma get out of all y'all's hair now and start on the next update.**

**till then, _Ja ne_ (see you)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  
****in case you didn't know:  
Hetalia=not mine**

* * *

Lovino heaved a sigh, turning to his brother, "Feli, you can't come, we've been over this."

But Feliciano met his glare with his own, impossible stubbornness. "I don't care! I'm going with you and you can't stop me!" Lovino opened his mouth to correct him because yes, he can stop his little brother.

"I'm not a child anymore Lovino, as much as you wish it was so!" Feliciano plowed straight through. "And I'm sick of waiting and not knowing if you're gonna come back home to me alive..." From screaming the words, to barley breathing them, Feliciano hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to fight back his tears.

Lovino let loose another, softer sigh. Kneeling down to look up at his brother, Lovino reached up and cupped his brothers cheeks, leaning their foreheads together in a desperate attempt to get his brother to just stop crying

_'I'm supposed to protect him, not make him miserable...' _

"Alright." Lovino decided, straightening up and grabbing both his and his brother's packs. Turning to Feliciano, he chucked the light-weight backpack at the younger's face, painting a smile on his lips. "Come on, but..." Lovino pushed himself into his brother's personal space and looked him dead in the eye. "You do what I say, when I say it. I tell you to run: you run, I tell you to hide: you hide." cocking an eyebrow at his brother Lovino gave Feliciano one last chance to back out "Do you understand?"

Feliciano nodded.

And Lovino prayed to a God he was slowly loosing faith in that nothing bad would happen on this raid...

And if worse came to worse...

Lovino just prayed it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

That...

That went a lot smoother than Lovino thought it would...

It almost made him nervous...

Even with his little brother's fuck ups they didn't get caught...

But...

It was way to quiet

Jerking his head up, Lovino almost screamed, but forced himself to stay calm. "Feliciano...?"

His little brother looked up at him curiously "_Si?_"

Damn, damn, damn! _F__ratellino _please listen...

"Do you remember when you said you would do what I say... when I say it?" Please, please, please...

"_Si...?_" God damn it...

Nodding at himself and clenching his jaw, Lovino forced the next words out slowly and carefully...

"I need you... to run... and... do not, under any circumstances, get caught... I... I'll be right behind you." please, little brother...

"_Fratello...?_"

"God damn it, Feli-"

The next thing Lovino knew, he had three men tackling him to the ground and one more trying to handcuff his little brother.

* * *

...

The amount of time that passed could have been under five minutes or exceeding twenty, the fight could have consisted of biting or scratching and screaming, or, maybe, Lovino pulled out his grandfather's old pistol.

How Lovino managed to break free of his own men and still free Feliciano, he didn't know.

What Lovino did know was... '_there's no way we're both getting out of this... I don't even think I can get Feli out..._' but, as soon as he forced his brother away from rough hands and cold steel, Lovino finally screamed. "RUN!"

And God bless him, Lovino didn't know if God existed or not, or maybe He just didn't like Lovino, maybe he sinned too much, but, if God did exist...

God bless his little brother...

His perfect, beautiful, amazing little brother...

And, as Lovino watched his brother slip through the crowd with ease and disappear among the bodies of the surrounding people, Lovino tried one, last, desperate prayer

'_Don't let them catch him... let him run and be free... let us, one day, be reunited..._'

Please...

* * *

Lovino found himself unaware of time, pain, words, and actions... time slowed, but came at him too fast... His body was heavy, yet so light... Lovino found himself here, among people and guns and shouting...

But Lovino was also _there_... alone... among fire... and screaming... remembering and experiencing... and he couldn't stop it.

He felt hands wrap around his arms and torso and legs... he felt himself hit the ground and the smothering sensation of claustrophobia suffocate him as he was forced down... face first...

Did he scream...? Did he actually fight...? It felt oddly one-sided but... it seemed to last days... weeks...

He felt himself being lifted off the ground... cold metal snapping around his wrists...

Lovino felt... heard his eyeballs moving around in his head and he looked around...

...Smiling... almost every person around him had a huge grin spread across their face...

He was never going to see his brother again... (Brother...?) he was going to be damned to... What? Three years in an orphanage...? (how old was he...?)... (Damned by who...?) Then how many more in prison...? (for what...?)

The thoughts running through his head confused him... he didn't remember what he couldn't forget... lived a story that wasn't his...

...Right...?

But... what... he...? (was he a 'he' did 'he' have a name...?) did know was... these... people... and their... smiles... made 'him' mad... (mad...?)

So... 'he' did what 'his' body told 'him' to do (can a body talk...?) and 'he' screamed, (Screaming...?) bit, (biting...?) and clawed (clawing...?) at the person (people...?) around 'him'.

'He' didn't understand the words and phrases (what?) coming out of 'his' mouth... didn't know how 'his' body moved like it did...

Nor did 'he' understand the words and actions coming from those around 'him' (...?) 'he' didn't know why 'he' was fighting (why...?) as hard as 'he' was and for what... (who...)

'He' could hear noises that didn't come from outside and 'he' couldn't figure out what to make of them (it...)

'He' heard a loud noise and pressure (weight...) on 'his' shoulder (...?) looking down 'he' saw 'his' shirt (what...?) turn dark...red (red...?) it smelled bad... and hurt to move... (not hurt... too much weight...)

The noise became like static in the background (static...?) but one sound came through the white noise (White? like red?) not really even a word... (noise) just a sound, a cry (crying...?) familiar to 'him' though 'he' didn't know if 'he' even knew the sound...

But... the sound (noise... cry... not a word...) brought 'him' comfort (comfortable... nice...) and fear... 'he' called back (call...? like 'cry') but panic made 'his' eyelids heavy... 'he' wanted sleep (rest... black... like white and red...) a different voice, (Voice...? like sound...? word...?) familiar... opening 'his' eyes 'he' saw green (green...)

"Papa...?" (word, sound, noise, don't understand!) more sound 'he' couldn't make out... (of what... you need something to make something... no...) a new touch (touch...? pain- no... pressure... hot... burn...)

"fire..." fire 'he' knew a word that had no meaning... but 'fire' was hot, bad, ruin, take away, remove...

'He' screamed (loud noise...) because the touch hurt more than the bang and the red did...

A sharp (pointy...? fast.) pressure to the back of 'his' neck (...?) and black was all 'he' saw (not white, not red...) not green...

But, the hot, the fire, surrounded 'him' suffocated 'him' and 'he' found 'he' couldn't move (still...? stuck.)

But... in 'his' hands (...?) was not hot (cold...) and 'he' liked it (safe, protect,).

Why did the fire seem to grow...? Get hotter...?

No... no thinking (inside noise.)

Just sleep...

Black, white, red...

Green.

* * *

**K.K so, I finished this on 2013 July 2nd but I won't post it until the 4th kinda a happy birthday America for y'all!**

**If you've already read Heroe then this is all just a repeat ...**

**I don't do this often but: on 2013 July 1st I put two, new one-shot fics and someone came in and read it... and then proceeded to read and review every chapter of every story I wrote... but, they don't have an account so I can't send them a super long PM telling them how awesome they are so:**

** Kalina: you are fucking amazing and it's reviewers like you that inspire me to keep writing when the going gets rough. thank you!**

**Back on track: Imma start on my next update... I kinda wanna do one chapter update of all 4 of my HetaHome stories and a one-shot for America but I was a derp and already uploaded my America one-shot so...**

**IDK **

**I really love writing this story and I hope that y'all enjoy reading it as well but please keep in mind that this is my first story so mistakes will be made that I won't catch so I really appreciate the reviews and messages that help me to improve my writing it means a lot to me ^.^**

**so... if Imma hit my 4 story update goal I'd better get on it so till the 4th**

_**Ja ne **_**(see you)**


	6. Chapter 6

**In case you didn't know:  
Hetalia=Not mine**

**It has, suddenly, come to my attention that the next chapter may cause flashbacks and other... unsavory experiences please be cautioned and warned now!**

* * *

The feeling of weightlessness (Light...?) (As in: not heavy.) and floating (...?) (to be suspended.) ('Suspended'...?) (Like lifted.) was terrifying and calming all at once. (Contradictory.) (What...?) (Never mind.)

The fire was engulfing (To drown...?) (And surround, yes, you've got it.) and breathing was a constant effort. (Air...?) (To function, yes.)

Voices from inside (Like this...?) (Yes, a thought.) and outside (Out...?) (Voices, like noise, cry, word.) (Oh...) clashed and mixed and one could not end without the other beginning just before it stopped. (Like a loop.) (It sounds complicated...) (Well-) (No. I don't want to know...) (It's probably better you don't.) (Good...)

Sent changed, the shift from outside to inside, a foreign sensation, yet still familiar. (Sent? Familiar? Inside? I thought this was inside...) (Sent: A distinctive smell. Familiar as in to recognize or remember.) (Remember...?) (...We are inside but there is also an inside that is outside.) (...Oh...)

Soft supported, and covered, and surrounded (Like drowning, yes?) (No, not quite.) and the soft that supported dipped down as weight was added (Weight? Like the bang? Like the red?) (No. More like heavy.) (But the bang and the red made heavy... right?) (Well...) footsteps grew closer, then drew away, grew closer, then drew away... (footsteps...?) (Reminds one of a ticking clock.) (Clock...?) (Records time.) (Time-) (Hush!)

"_FRATELLO_!" (What was that?!) (Oh! Uh, um, well...) (It was like the sound that was not a word! I know this sound! ...Right?) (...You wont learn anything if you don't silence yourself.)

The weight disappeared and a new set of footsteps hurried away and stopped. Scuffling, soft cries (Like sound...?) (Hmmm, more like water.) and a new voice that spoke-

(I can't hear anything.) (I know, it's best to block it out for now, it's not the voice we want.) (What voice do we want?)

"_Fratello_...? Big-big brother L****o...? L**I? L**I!" (That one, that's the one we want.) (I didn't hear that last bit.) (That's alright.) (Who is that?) (...Someone important.) (What is 'fratello'?) (...Hush now.)

Another, frantic cry. (What...?) (What? What's wrong?) (That cry... that wasn't meant for...) (For who?) (...Never mind.)

"Ve... Look I-" ('Ve' what is 'Ve'?) (...)

"I... don't really know who you are, but... _grazie_... thank you, so, so much and-and I'm sorry about... that night I just-I mean, L**I just-... Ve... you see..." (...?) (You look confused.) (I don't understand what he- I mean, I don't understand what's happening.) (Oh... that's okay... I don't know anything unless you explain it to me.)

"_Si, _big brother L****o." a soft touch against hair, across the forehead. (What is 'hair') (Hair is... soft.) (What is 'forehead'?) (... Its... hard to explain.) (What is 'si'?) ('Si' is 'yes') (What is 'yes'?) (just... hush.)

"Ve." (That's a pretty laugh...) (Yes, it's always been a very pretty laugh.) (Always?) (...)

"Feliciano, at your service Mr..." (I heard that name.) (Yes, I know.) (...) (...) (...) (You're not going to ask 'What'?) (Who.) (Pardon?) (Not 'what', 'who'.) (How do you know? What about 'where' or 'how') (It's 'who' I just know.) (Oh...) (Yeah.)

"Ve, I wouldn't let _fratello _hear you call him that if I were you. Coming -!" (Wait.) (Wait!) (Why?) (It's... it's gone.) (Why?) (I-I don't know.) (I don't understand.) (I don't either.)

(It-It's coming back... right?) (I...I... yeah... it's coming back.) (Promise?) (You're awful fond of what you don't know.) (...You don't have to know what something is to know what it isn't.) (What does that mean?) (I might not know what it is... but I know that it is not a bad thing... I know that it's a good thing... that it is something that I must protect.) (Don't remember protect.) (Why?) (Just don't.) (Why?) (STOP!)

* * *

Fire, fire and screaming and crying and shame and blaming and questions that hurt everything hurt... Red and orange and green and brown and black, so much black, it was so thick... it was everywhere...

'I can't breath, my eyes hurt, _fratello_?'

I- I can't- NO MORE! No more. Please no more...

'Ashes, ashes, we all fall down. Hey - come play with us!'

No...

'Yeah! Big, big brother Lovi!'

God... please... no more...

"Lovi. Lovino."

'I'm scared.'

'Let's sleep together, "Lovi" please.'

Great Lord Jesus, father above, forgive me for I have sinned...

I have killed my family... and held to life selfishly...

'My stuffy! I have to go get it Lovi, please, come with me.'

No... no... out... everyone out... call-

'Oh-oh, Lovi, Lovino, he's still in there Lovi we have to get him out, Lovino!'

Too late... again... too late again... killer... you killed him...

'"I'm sorry"! Lovino I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!'

No... No, not your fault... never your fault... it's... it's my fault... it's... all... my... fault... always...

Don't-Don't go, don't go, stay, I can't, I can't loose you, I can't

Murderer... Murderer...! Murder-

MURDERER! FUCKING BABY KILLER! LIFE RUNIER! DIE DIE DIE!

Just... just die... just die already...

No more... please... please no more... I can't do this anymore...

'"Lovino"? What... what are we gonna do now...?'

Set this right. Do it!

Don't you dare kill him too.

Kill me...

Do it... please...

I'll do... anything just... God make it stop...

Rip my heart from my chest... crush my lungs... hijack my brain... make me explode-

No... burn me... burn me alive and send me below to burn in hell...

Like my mother...

Burn.

Like my father...

Burn!

Like my little, baby brother

BRUN ME! DO IT NOW!

Do it now.

Please

Just please make it stop...

Please.

No more nightmares...

No more memories...

No more...

Please...

No more...

* * *

**... I-... **

**I feel like shit...**

**I... seriously feel like shit...**

**I think I'm gonna cry... **

**I don't-**

**...**

**I'm numb...**

**I don't even know what I'm doing here... **


End file.
